classicnewdoctorwhofandomcom-20200214-history
List of Doctor Who television stories
Following is a list of stories in the original (1963 – 1989) and new (2005 – Present) BBC Doctor Who television series, plus the 1996 Television movie, per the BBC Episode Guide. Names used are those given by the BBC. Alternative titles are noted. This list does not include spin-off series such as Torchwood or The Sarah Jane Adventures, also set in the Whoniverse. First Doctor - William Hartnell 'Season 1 - 1963-64' *An Unearthly Child a.k.a. "100,000 BC", "The Tribe of Gum" *The Daleks a.k.a. "The Mutants", "The Dead Planet" *The Edge of Destruction a.k.a. "Inside the Spaceship", "Beyond the Sun" *Marco Polo a.k.a. "A Journey to Cathay" *The Keys of Marinus *The Aztecs *The Sensorites *The Reign of Terror a.k.a. "The French Revolution" 'Season 2 - 1964-65' *Planet of Giants *The Dalek Invasion of Earth *The Rescue *The Romans *The Web Planet *The Crusade *The Space Museum *The Chase *The Time Meddler 'Season 3 - 1965-66' *Galaxy 4 *Mission to the Unknown a.k.a. "Dalek Cutaway" *The Myth Makers *The Daleks' Master Plan *The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve a.k.a. "The Massacre" *The Ark *The Celestial Toymaker *The Gunfighters *The Savages *The War Machines 'Season 4 - 1966' *The Smugglers *The Tenth Planet Second Doctor - Patrick Troughton 'Season 4 (continued) - 1966-67' *The Power of the Daleks *The Highlanders *The Underwater Menace *The Moonbase *The Macra Terror *The Faceless Ones *The Evil of the Daleks 'Season 5 - 1967-68' *The Tomb of the Cybermen *The Abominable Snowmen *The Ice Warriors *The Enemy of the World *The Web of Fear *Fury from the Deep *The Wheel in Space 'Season 6 - 1968-69' *The Dominators *The Mind Robber *The Invasion *The Krotons *The Seeds of Death *The Space Pirates *The War Games Third Doctor - Jon Pertwee 'Season 7' - 1970 Colour production begins *Spearhead from Space *Doctor Who and the Silurians *The Ambassadors of Death *Inferno 'Season 8 - 1971' *Terror of the Autons *The Mind of Evil *The Claws of Axos *Colony in Space *The Dæmons 'Season 9 - 1972' *Day of the Daleks *The Curse of Peladon *The Sea Devils *The Mutants *The Time Monster 'Season 10 - 1972-73' *The Three Doctors *Carnival of Monsters *Frontier in Space *Planet of the Daleks *The Green Death 'Season 11 - 1973-74' *The Time Warrior *Invasion of the Dinosaurs *Death to the Daleks *The Monster of Peladon *Planet of the Spiders Fourth Doctor - Tom Baker 'Season 12 - 1974-75' *Robot *The Ark in Space *The Sontaran Experiment *Genesis of the Daleks *Revenge of the Cybermen 'Season 13 - 1975-76' *Terror of the Zygons *Planet of Evil *Pyramids of Mars *The Android Invasion *The Brain of Morbius *The Seeds of Doom 'Season 14 - 1976-77' *The Masque of Mandragora *The Hand of Fear *The Deadly Assassin *The Face of Evil *The Robots of Death *The Talons of Weng-Chiang 'Season 15 - 1977-78' *Horror of Fang Rock *The Invisible Enemy *Image of the Fendahl *The Sun Makers *Underworld *The Invasion of Time 'Season 16 - 1978-79' *The Ribos Operation *The Pirate Planet *The Stones of Blood *The Androids of Tara *The Power of Kroll *The Armageddon Factor 'Season 17 - 1979-80' *Destiny of the Daleks *City of Death *The Creature from the Pit *Nightmare of Eden *The Horns of Nimon *Shada (incomplete; not broadcast) 'Season 18 - 1980-81' *The Leisure Hive *Meglos *Full Circle *State of Decay *Warriors' Gate *The Keeper of Traken *Logopolis Fifth Doctor - Peter Davison 'Season 19 - 1982' *Castrovalva *Four to Doomsday *Kinda *The Visitation *Black Orchid *Earthshock *Time-Flight 'Season 20 - 1983' *Arc of Infinity *Snakedance *Mawdryn Undead *Terminus *Enlightenment *The King's Demons *The Five Doctors 'Season 21 - 1984' *Warriors of the Deep *The Awakening *Frontios *Resurrection of the Daleks *Planet of Fire *The Caves of Androzani Sixth Doctor - Colin Baker 'Season 21' (continued) '- 1984' *The Twin Dilemma 'Season 22 - 1985' Format changes to 45-minute episodes *Attack of the Cybermen *Vengeance on Varos *The Mark of the Rani *The Two Doctors *Timelash *Revelation of the Daleks 'Season 23 - 1986' 25-minute episodes resume *The Trial of a Time Lord **The Mysterious Planet **Mindwarp **Terror of the Vervoids **The Ultimate Foe Seventh Doctor - Sylvester McCoy 'Season 24 - 1987' *Time and the Rani *Paradise Towers *Delta and the Bannermen *Dragonfire 'Season 25 - 1988' *Remembrance of the Daleks *The Happiness Patrol *Silver Nemesis *The Greatest Show in the Galaxy 'Season 26 - 1989' *Battlefield *Ghost Light *The Curse of Fenric *Survival Eighth Doctor - Paul McGann 'Television Movie - 1996' *Doctor Who: The TV Movie, a.k.a. "Enemy Within" or "The Movie" Ninth Doctor - Christopher Eccleston 'Series 1 - 2005' Note: Beginning with this season, the multi-episode serial format was abandoned in favour of a mixture of standalone single-episode stories and two (and later three) parters, along side an ongoing story arc. Standard episode length changes to 45 minutes, with occasional longer exceptions. For promotional purposes, the BBC chose to start numbering the seasons anew, although unofficially the count continued from 1989's Season 26. *Rose *The End of the World *The Unquiet Dead *Aliens of London / World War Three *Dalek *The Long Game *Father's Day *The Empty Child / The Doctor Dances *Boom Town *Bad Wolf / The Parting of the Ways Tenth Doctor - David Tennant Beginning with Tennant's era, the producers began varying the episode formats, adding occasional special mini-episodes (usually produced for charity) and an annual Christmas special episode (both of which are is generally considered separate from the season that follows). Several episodes have exceeded the 45-minute standard, including the Christmas specials and several regular-season episodes. 'Series 2 - 2006' * Children in Need Special * The Christmas Invasion * Attack of the Graske * New Earth * Tooth and Claw * School Reunion * The Girl in the Fireplace * Rise of the Cybermen / The Age of Steel * The Idiot's Lantern * The Impossible Planet / The Satan Pit * Love & Monsters * Fear Her * Army of Ghosts / Doomsday 'Series 3 - 2007' * The Runaway Bride * Smith and Jones * The Shakespeare Code * Gridlock * Daleks in Manhattan/Evolution of the Daleks * The Lazarus Experiment * The Infinite Quest (Animated) * 42 * Human Nature/The Family of Blood * Blink * Utopia/The Sound of Drums/Last of the Time Lords * Time Crash 'Series 4 2008' * Voyage of the Damned *Partners in Crime *The Fires of Pompeii *Planet of the Ood *The Sontaran Stratagem / The Poison Sky *The Doctor's Daughter *The Unicorn and the Wasp *Silence in the Library / Forest of the Dead *Midnight *Turn Left *The Stolen Earth / Journey's End *Music of the Spheres 2008-2010 specials *The Next Doctor *Planet of the Dead *The Waters of Mars *Dreamland (Animated) *The End of Time The End of Time is a two part story, the first to use one name for two separate episodes since the show was revived in 2005. Eleventh Doctor - Matt Smith 'Series 5 - 2010' *The Eleventh Hour *The Beast Below *Victory of the Daleks *The Time of Angels / Flesh and Stone *The Vampires of Venice *Amy's Choice *The Hungry Earth / Cold Blood *Vincent and the Doctor *The Lodger *The Pandorica Opens / The Big Bang 'Series 6 - 2011' *A Christmas Carol *Space/Time *The Impossible Astronaut / Day of the Moon *The Curse of the Black Spot *The Doctor's Wife *The Rebel Flesh / The Almost People *A Good Man Goes to War / Let's Kill Hitler *Night Terrors *The Girl Who Waited *The God Complex *Closing Time *The Wedding of River Song 'Series 7 - 2011-2013' *The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe *Asylum of the Daleks *Dinosaurs on a Spaceship *A Town Called Mercy *The Power of Three *The Angels Take Manhattan *The Snowmen Other Pilot Episode *An Unearthly Child (unaired) ''Jim'll Fix It'' Mini-Episode - 1985 *A Fix with Sontarans ''Search Out Science'' Mini-Episode - 1990 *Search Out Space Children in Need Special - 1993 *Dimensions in Time Comic Relief/Red Nose Day Special - 1999 *The Curse of Fatal Death See also *Torchwood *The Sarah Jane Adventures *K9 and Company *K9 Category:Real world lists Category:Television stories Category:Doctor Who stories Category:Semi-protected articles